Eros
by acertijo7
Summary: Van de cacería sin imaginar lo que ese ser les tiene preparado. Wincest, Slash. Dean/Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: "Bodas y plumas de búho"**

Dean Winchester podía ser fácilmente definido como: cuero, ojos juguetones y cantidades industriales de comida… ¡Y en eso estaba! Bastó un par de exclamaciones excitadas para que Sam golpeara la mesa y con la usual mirada de reproche dijera:

- ¿Puedes parar?-

Era un misterio como Dean había logrado introducir aquel gigante sándwich, una grosera mezcla de tocino y cebolla, en su boca.

- Ok, ok princesa- fue la respuesta, mientras se limpiaba con los dedos la mostaza, con mirada insolente.

Para que negarlo, molestar a su hermano era la ocupación favorita de Dean, bastaba una infantil provocación, para verlo transformado en un pequeño niño amurrado, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada reprobadora, tratando de imponerse inútilmente… pero Dean siempre ganaba y lo sabía.

Sam prefirió volver a su laptop, hace unos minutos había encontrado una serie de extraños casos de matrimonios fallidos en un pueblo cercano. Al considerar que hace tres meses no se realizaba ninguna boda y cada ruptura había terminado con el sangriento asesinato de uno de los novios, la situación se ponía algo mas interesante; mas no lo suficiente para interesar al mayor, quien tras la explicación de Sam insistió en que era estúpido andar varios kilómetros para lograr que un par de noviecitos se casaran.

- Este caso es demasiado rosa, incluso para ti Sammy- acepto al fin.

- Ja-já- fue la cortante respuesta.

- Quizás Samantha, la novia loca, fue abandonada en el altar y ahora, luego de un teatral suicidio, su espíritu destapa por las noches a cada novio que se encuentra-

Sam puso los ojos en blanco, mientras tomaba sus cosas… lo mejor era tomar lo antes posible el Impala rumbo al pueblo.

Bastaron unas cuantas horas y ya estaban frente a la puerta de la casa de una de las novias. Diez minutos después, la chica lloraba histéricamente en los brazos de Dean, rodeada por una multitud de pañuelos desechables, ignorando los evidentes dos metros de Sam. La historia era sencilla y estúpida, Anne, la flamante novia, se había enamorado de un minuto a otro de un chico desconocido y en el lugar menos apropiado, en el mismo altar, a punto de casarse. El novio, en un ataque de furia incontenible persiguió a Anne junto a su "amante" y terminó asesinándolo, a solo cuadras de la iglesia.

Huyeron de ahí, Anne podría ser muy guapa, pero ni a Dean y su complejo de macho alfa, le agradaba estar con una chica deshaciéndose en sus brazos.

Decidieron ir a ver el cuerpo, si había alguna criatura involucrada, debería haber dejado alguna marca. Llegaron a la morgue, que consistía en un par de habitaciones ubicadas en la parte trasera del hospital del pueblo.

- Saluda de mi parte a tu frío amiguito- dijo Dean, sentándose en la única silla del lugar. Si a Sam le interesaba el caso, que él viera el cadáver.

-¿No me vas a ayudar?- preguntó, mientras se acercaba a la mesa y destapaba al chico.

- Nop- cerró los ojos, acomodándose con una semi sonrisa.

Sam dio un resoplido, prefiriendo concentrarse en el cuerpo antes de iniciar una discusión. Tratando de ignorar la expresión de dolor del joven, comenzó a inspeccionar las heridas. Observó tres puñaladas en el abdomen, además de rasmilladuras y moretones en distintos lugares.

- ¡Dean, mira esto!- lo llamó tras encontrar una pequeña marca en el brazo izquierdo.

- Parece una cicatriz…- comentó el mayor, acercándose

-¿Con forma de pluma?-

Volvieron al hotel, necesitaban averiguar que significaba esa marca.

- No encuentro nada relacionado con la marca que vimos- dijo Sam luego de una hora, mirando con decepción al mayor por encima de su laptop.

- Y no hay nada en el diario de papá- comentó Dean, dejando el diario a un lado -¿buscaste algo sobre algún engendro que manipule sentimientos?-

- Sip y nada… existe la manipulación psíquica, pero no hasta esos límites-

- Mmmm… desde siempre se ha hecho culto a seres encargados de unir parejas- dijo el mayor

- ¿Cómo dioses antiguos? eso puede ser… ¡piensa en Afrodita, la diosa del amor!-

Dean alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

- En todas las culturas hay divinidades encargadas del amor, Afrodita para los griegos, Venus para los romanos, Freyja para los nórdicos…-

- Espera, espera… no creerás que Afrodita existe, ¿cierto?- no obtuvo respuesta, Sam se encontraba en un grado de euforia mayor, buscando información. Bastaron un par de minutos para que exclamara:

- ¡No es Afrodita, es Eros!-

- ¿Mmm?- preguntó Dean, acababa de levantarse en busca de una cerveza.

- Eros o Cupido, el Dios del am'-

- ¡Cupido! ¡Sam, por favor!- lo interrumpió - no me dirás que perseguimos a un niño con alitas de ángel y rizos dorados-

- No exactamente Dean… los griegos lo describían como un joven-

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que es Cupido?- preguntó, destapando una cerveza.

- ¡Eros!- lo corrigió, comenzaba a irritarse – Eros llevaba consigo una arco y un carcaj con dos tipos de flechas, unas doradas con plumas de paloma que provocaban amor instantáneo y otras de plomo, con plumas de búho, que producían indiferencia-

- Por eso la marca con forma de pluma… la novia debe tener una marca igual-

El menor asintió.

W W W

- ¡Deja eso!- murmuró Sam, apartando la mano de Dean de su corbata, quien tenía serias intenciones de acriminarse con esa cosa en su cuello.

Se sentaron en el último asiento de la pequeña iglesia, la boda debería empezar en unos minutos, a las 8.30. Era la mejor manera que habían encontrado para capturar a Eros, o lo que fuera que estuviese causando esas muertes.

A las 9:00 de la noche y luego de varios bufidos de Dean, la novia emprendió la pausada caminata hacia el altar. Estaba por llegar junto al nervioso novio, cuando se detuvo repentinamente, el ramo se deslizó de sus manos al tiempo que fijaba su vista en un joven de cabello oscuro que la miraba intensamente a su izquierda. La novia tomó rápidamente su mano y huyó hacia la salida, perseguida por un desconcertado novio.

Los invitados se levantaron conmocionados, intentando comprender los rápidos sucesos. Sam salió en busca de la novia mientras que Dean se quedaba en la iglesia a "buscarlo", ¿a quién? Cupido por supuesto.

Caminó y caminó, mezclándose entre la agitada multitud, mientras su vista viajaba de un lugar a otro, hasta que vio a un chico rubio, de unos 18 años, que lo miraba intensamente desde la entrada. Le dedicó una sonrisa casi malvaba, entrecerrando los ojos lascivamente, antes de desaparecer, sin siquiera darle tiempo para acercarse.

Dean salió de la iglesia, que por fin comenzaba a vaciarse, cuando vio a Sam que regresaba respirando entrecortadamente.

- Los perdí de vista- dijo, mientras caminaban hacia el Impala- ¿Lograste ver algo?-

- Creo que lo vi, a Eros- respondió el mayor, aun desconcertado, mientras se subía al auto.

- ¿Y como sabes que era él?- preguntó Sam, alzando una ceja al notar que ya no lo llamaba Cupido.

- Era casi un adolescente, alto y rubio, me sonrió y desapareció- evitó comentar lo de la miradita lasciva, era incomodo.

- ¿Nada más?- preguntó, notando algo extraño en su hermano

- Nada más…-

De vuelta al Hotel, Sam se comunicó con Bobby, quien les señaló que quizás podrían debilitarlo con balas de plomo, ya que como el mito decía, llevaba dos tipos de flechas y tal vez las de plomo, que causaban indiferencia sobre quien las usaba, también lo afectaran a él. No sonaba muy efectivo, pero era lo único que tenían.

Tras eso, Dean salió a buscar balas de plomo, sin embargo Sam sabía que no era más que un pretexto para ligar a alguna chica en algún bar, tenían ese tipo de balas y no era precisamente la hora más indicada para ir de compras.

De todas formas, el menor se quedó en la habitación, estaban dando "Arrástrame al infierno" y definitivamente era mejor ver eso que nada. Mas no siguió pensando lo mismo cuando, luego de una buena porción sangre falsa y escenas de mal gusto, apareció una cabra parlante, ¡Dios!, necesitaba apagar esa porquería.

Mas tarde, cuando sintió a Dean abriendo la puerta, decidió ignorarlo y siguió intentando dormir. Se estaba acomodando mejor en la cama, cuando escuchó un susurro que decía su nombre y negándose a abrir los ojos preguntó:

- ¿Qué quieres Dean?-

- No creo que pueda pedirte muchas cosas, cariño-

Sam reaccionó y se sentó en la cama con rapidez. Dean estaba inconsciente en el suelo, a unos metros de él y arrodillado a su lado un chico rubio. Definitivamente Eros lo había seguido hasta ahí.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó, tomando con rapidez la pistola que estaba en el velador y lo apuntó con el arma.

- Qué me dejen en paz… ¿Es mucho pedir?- respondió calmadamente, viendo como Sam se ponía de pie, aún apuntándolo.

– Yo no lo intentaría… no querrás que dañe a tu hermanito ¿cierto?- luego de decir esto, deslizó su mano bajo el cuello de Dean, levantando un poco su cabeza y paso su lengua por la mejilla de Dean, mirando fijamente al menor.

Sam se abalanzó sobre el rubio, alcanzó a dispararle en el brazo, antes de verlo desaparecer con una burlona carcajada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: "Dean extraño"**

De alguna forma había conseguido subir a Dean a su cama y ahora, desesperado, trataba de hacerlo volver en si.

Tras unos minutos eternos, el mayor abrió levemente los ojos.

- ¡Dean, contéstame! ¿Estas bien?-

- Si…- respondió, desorientado- ¿Qué pasó?-

- Vino- contestó Sam, inspeccionándolo con sus ojos, parecía estar bien.

- ¿Quién vino?- preguntó, sin poder reprimir un bostezo, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Eros-

- ¡¿Qué?- exclamó mientras intentaba levantarse, siendo retenido por una de las manos de Sam.

- Vino, tu estabas dormido o algo así... y luego de lamerte-

-¿Lamerme?- Dean abrió los ojos horrorizado.

- Si, te lamió el rostro- el menor sonrió burlón- le disparé en el brazo y desapareció riéndose, claramente la bala no le hizo nada-

- ¡Y tu dejaste que me lamiera!- exclamó, sintiéndose ultrajado, claramente mas preocupado de que lo lamiera ese Dios pervertido que de su huida.

- Como sea, tendremos que averiguar la manera de matarlo o al menos debilitarlo-

- Sip- respondió, mientras miraba el desordenado pelo de Sam, que caía curvándose levemente en las puntas.

Sam alzó una ceja y pasó una mano sobre la mirada hipnotizada de Dean.

- ¡Holaaa! No te quedes dormido con los ojos abiertos- exclamó, seguro de que ya estaba bien. Le ayudó a sacarse los zapatos y volvió a su cama.

– Frío…- comentó al meterse entre las sábanas.

- Aquí esta calentito, ¿sabes?- escuchó decir a Dean, sugerentemente.

- ¡Jódete!-

- Perra-

- ¡Duérmete Dean!- ordenó, acurrucándose entre las mantas.

W W W

Eran las nueve de la mañana y Dean estaba despierto, algo extraño en él ya que el madrugador era Sam, él prefería quedarse atrapado entre las sábanas hasta cansarse de dormir o hasta ser despertado por un "amable" almohadazo. Si bien, había dormido poco, no tenía nada de sueño. Llevaba mas de una hora viendo a su hermano dormir y el hecho de que eso fuera más que raro, no le importaba, ni en lo más mínimo.

Sam seguía acurrucado, a través de las mantas alcanzaba a ver su frente y su cabello desordenado sobre la almohada. El suave sonido de su respiración lo mantenía como en un trance, ajeno a todo lo demás.

De pronto se movió en su cama, estirándose antes de abrir sus ojos y dirigir su mirada, aún algo adormilada, hacia su izquierda.

Para su sorpresa, Dean estaba despierto y lo observaba intensamente desde su cama.

- ¿Qué haces?-

- Te miro- respondió, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y lo hiciera todo el tiempo.

- ¿Te pasa algo Dean?- preguntó cautelosamente.

- Nop- contestó

- La ducha es mía- dijo algo incómodo y se levantó para dirigirse al baño.

Estaba seguro que Dean lo acaba de mirar detenidamente de pies a cabeza, pero prefirió desechar ese pensamiento.

Dean se quedó en la cama, pensando, pensando… tenía una extraña sensación, su mente parecía bloqueada, indiferente a cualquier cosa que no consistiera en Sam; era como si su raciocinio volase lejos y su energía se concentrase en sus sentidos, algo instintivo y extraño se removía en su interior.

Siempre había protegido a su hermano, solo que ahora tenía la incontenible necesidad de estar aún mas cerca de él, alejándolo de todo lo que pudiera dañarlo, debía tenerlo cerca, muy cerca.

Cuando el menor salió del baño evitó mirar a Dean, se sentía extrañamente expuesto. Buscó entre su ropa y tiro a la cama lo que se pondría. Iba a quitarse la toalla de la cintura cuando notó que Dean se movía levemente, lo miró y se dio cuenta de que su mirada, atenta en sus manos, era de absoluta expectación.

- ¡Dean, has algo! ¡dúchate!- lo reprendió, ocultando el nerviosismo que no pasó desapercibido por el mayor, que tras una última miraba ingresó al baño en silencio.

Se vistió lo mas rápidamente que puso y salió por el desayuno, necesitaba aire. No entendía esa nueva y extraña actitud.

W W W

Comenzaba a atardecer y Sam estaba arto. Se había pasado toda la tarde tratando de evitarlo, "tratando" porque Dean lo seguía a todos lados, como un maniático tras su presa. Ahora estaba pegado a él, con la excusa de ayudarle a buscar información sobre Eros.

- ¿Porque no vas a divertirte por ahí?- preguntó irritado. Aún no encontraba alguna forma para matar o al menos debilitar al Dios y la presencia del mayor no ayudaba en absoluto.

- Nah… no tengo ganas-

- Enserio, ¡para con eso!- exclamó, cerrando la laptop y alejando su silla para quedar frente a su hermano.

- ¿Con qué?- cuestionó con falsa inocencia.

- ¡De molestarme! ¿Es una broma? Ja-já, muy divertido- dijo, arrugando el ceño.

- No estoy bromeando Sammy- le parecía adorable verlo enojado.

- Si, claro- contestó con ironía- es perfectamente normal que me sigas compulsivamente a todos lados-

- ¿Te molesta?- inquirió, poniéndose se pie y acercándose peligrosamente- ¿Te molesta?- repitió, sentándose a horcajadas sobre las piernas del menor, mientras lo miraba intensamente, acercando su rostro.

- ¿Qué te pasa…?- preguntó apenas, paralizado por la extraña situación, sintiendo como uno de los brazos de su hermano se cerraba en su cintura y el otro detenía su propia mano, que trataba de alejarlo débilmente.

Pasmado vio como los verdes ojos de Dean, que aún seguían fijos en los suyos, se cerraban, y acercando su rostro aún mas, hacía un camino por su cuello, rozándolo sólo con su cálido aliento. Sintió un suave beso y estremeciéndose, exclamó: ¡Para!

Dean se detuvo y volvió a observarlo mientras se levantaba de sus piernas.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas? ¡Te conozco mas que nadie!- Sam reacciono al fin y levantándose rápidamente fue hacia la mesa y tomo una botella con agua bendita. Prácticamente la vació en el rostro de Dean quien se limitó a sonreírle burlonamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Somos hermanos, idiota!- gritó, alejándose.

- No me importa- aseguró, acercándose.

- Pues a mi si- lo empujó, sin prever el brazo de Dean que se cerró en el suyo, atrayéndolo. En un acto reflejo, le devolvió un golpe que le partió el labio.

- Lo siento- murmuró al ver un pequeño hilo de sangre, apartándose nuevamente.

A Dean pareció no importarle, se acercó velozmente y lo arrastró con su cuerpo, arrojándolo sobre la cama, mientras lo retenía bajo su propio peso; se acercó aún mas y sintió el aroma característico del menor que conocía perfectamente, no era ningún perfume, era Sam, olor a Sam y sin poder resistirse, lo besó violentamente. Un extraño placer lo invadió al notar la resistencia del menor, eso estaba mal, muy mal. No podía alejarse.

Sam sentía la sangre de Dean en su boca, mientras esos labios lo besaban con fuerza, atrapándolo… pasaban los segundos y a pesar de que eso, que ni siquiera quería definir, era incorrecto e incluso sucio, algo en su interior le decía que se dejara hacer, que no pensara en nada, que olvidara… no se atrevió a aceptar que quería eso, mas no pudo evitar empezar a relajarse. Notó que esos brazos que antes lo aprisionaban, comenzaban a acariciarlo y que esa boca violenta, comenzaba a besarlo con más suavidad.

Dean al notar el cambio, enredó sus piernas con las largas piernas de su hermano y hundió una de sus manos en los castaños cabellos, mientras penetraba con su lengua aquella boca.

Cuando sintió que necesitaba aire, se alejó levemente, entonces su mano tiró suavemente del cabello de Sam e hizo que su cabeza girase, dándole acceso a la pálida piel de su cuello.

Comenzó a besarlo y lamerlo, mientras una de sus manos descendía, para introducirse bajo su camisa, acariciando primero su pecho y luego su firme abdomen. Estaba a punto que llegar a su entrepierna, cuando escuchó que Sam, volviendo en si, exclamaba: ¡No lo hagas!

Se detuvo y giró el rostro del menor hacia si; sus ojos estaban algo asustados y una pequeña lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla. En una caricia borró el rastro de aquella lágrima y luego de darle un beso dócil, permitió que se acurrucara, dándole la espalda.

Le quitó los zapatos y continuó deshaciéndose de los suyos, para luego tapar a ambos con las mullidas frazadas. Deslizó uno de sus brazos hasta el pecho de Sam y respirando en su nuca, le susurró: No quiero herirte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: "Papas Fritas"**

Sam estaba aturdido, en algún momento sintió que Dean lo cubría con una de sus piernas, entre posesivo y protector, y eso, mas el brazo que lo rodeaba no ayudaba a tranquilizarlo. Su mente daba vueltas frenéticamente.

Recordó lo último que dijo: _No quería hacerle daño_, y en su interior sabía que era cierto, Dean podía tener mil manías ridículas, pero eran hermanos y esa sangre que compartían les impedía hacerse daño.

Pero _eso_ que estaba haciendo definitivamente estaba mal y lo peor era que si bien no había colaborado, seguía ahí, metido en la cama con él, prácticamente atrapado en su calidez.

Estaba solo, a su alrededor todos morían, primero su madre, luego Jess y finalmente su padre; estaba maldito y su vida solo adquiría significado por Dean.

En algún lugar algo le gritaba que se dejase. ¿Acaso ese ser que ya dormido respiraba suavemente en su cuello no era a quien mas quería? ¿En quién más confiaba? ¿Quién lo alentaba cada día? ¿Quién creía en él, a pesar de que el resto dijera lo contrario?

Dean no solo era Dean, era su cordura, su fortaleza, su protección, su esperanza… su hermano.

Olvidó la culpa, al menos por un momento y comenzó a cerrar sus párpados, sintiéndose cálido y seguro.

W W W

"¡Diablos!" pensó al sentir el sol directamente en sus ojos. Iba a esconder la cabeza bajo la almohada pero algo le impidió moverse; miró a su izquierda el acurrucado cuerpo de Dean.

- ¡Dean!- gritó, abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos. Prácticamente saltó de la cama, arrastrando consigo el cuerpo del mayor.

- ¡Auch!- exclamó adolorido desde el suelo- ¿era necesario despertarme así?- Bostezó y volvió a meterse en la cama.

- Es temprano, ¡maldición!- reclamó, mientras se tapaba con las colchas- ¿porqué no vuelves y duermes mas?-

Sam lo miraba boquiabierto, ¿cómo podía tomarlo con tanta naturalidad? Anoche habían dormido juntos, luego de besarse y… y el resto.

Se sentó en la ama de al lado y concentró su mirada en el velador.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sammy?- preguntó Dean con voz adormilada.

- ¡Por Dios!, ¡Qué te pasa a ti! –

- Porqué tienes que ser tan complicado… pareces una chica- cerró los ojos despreocupadamente.

- ¡Basta!- gritó de una forma que al mayor le pareció histérica.

Dean abrió los ojos y poniéndose de medio lado mientras descansaba su cabeza en la mano, se quedó mirándolo en silencio.

- Ayer vienes y me haces toda esa escenita ¿qué pretendes?-

- No tiene nada de malo- respondió sonriendo- además yo creo que te gustó ¿o no, Sammy?-

El menor no contestó, se levantó y tras coger lo primero que encontró en su bolso, se metió al baño dando un portazo.

Dean lo había mirado de la misma forma en la que miraba a las chicas que se llevaba a la cama y eso lo ponía más que nervioso. Se metió a la ducha arrojando un par de cosas a su alrededor.

Eran hermanos, amigos… de hecho, mucho más que eso, se adaptaban completamente el uno al otro. Sam lo aceptaba con su fanatismo por su auto, con esa comida insana que devoraba a toneladas y con esas frasecitas que decía constantemente para reírse de él.

Quizás en un comienzo le molestaban esas cosas, pero ahora eran parte de su vida y aunque fingiera molestia, necesitaba verlo comiendo dulces, mientras manejaba a su nena escuchando música trillada.

Quería y necesitaba a ese hombre, que en momentos era como un padre, el eterno protector, en otros el macho, ejemplo de masculinidad, prácticamente enseñándole a cada instante como un hombre hacia las cosas, y en otros el niño que juraba que Godzilla tenía un excelente argumento.

"¡Acéptalo! te gustó eso que hizo" se repetía y ¡diablos!, ni el mismo sabía si le había gustado. Poco importaba ser el cerebrito de la familia, simplemente _eso_ no encajaba, y esa angustia que sentía no le ayudaba a encontrar una respuesta; algo en su interior seguía embriagado con las sensaciones de ayer, era como si una puerta se hubiese abierto, dejado entrar mil cosas, arrebatándole el autocontrol.

Ya vestido dejó el baño y sin mirar a Dean, salió por la puerta, ignorando esa voz que lo llamaba.

Caminó y caminó lejos, debatiéndose entre el miedo de quedarse y no tener la comprensión y el manejo de lo que ocurriera, y el miedo de alejarse, lejos de quien necesitaba y quería.

W W W

Sam se había marchado sin escucharlo, por lo que se sintió como un idiota contemplando la puerta ya cerrada.

Lo deseaba, y lo peor era que ni siquiera estaba asustado por eso. A veces al recordar que era su hermano se sentía extraño, pero todo se borraba de su mente al estar cerca de él, estaba perdido y no quería retomar el rumbo, simplemente ya no podía.

Su mente no pensaba con claridad y allí en esa cama vacía, solo podía pensar en él; era como una obsesión enfermiza, una necesidad… necesitaba tocarlo, marcarlo, hasta recorrer con cuidado cada secreto de su cuerpo… hasta sumergirse incluso en las profundidades de su esencia.

W W W

Sam luego de vagar sin rumbo, había llegado a un pequeño parque cercano al hotel. Sentado en una maltrecha banca, miraba a los niños que jugaban a lo lejos. Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, mas no necesitó mirar para saber que se trataba de Dean.

Siguió mirando al horizonte, cuando sintió el sonido de algo crujiendo, miró a su hermano de reojo y vio que tenía un paquete de papas fritas en la mano. Algo de tensión había en el aire, mas no pudo evitar sonreír divertido al verlo comiendo, para variar. No se podían volver locos tan rápidamente.

Había pensado durante un buen par de horas en _eso_ y había llegado a la resolución de que no era tan extraño después de todo. Iban cazando monstruos por el país con balas de plata y un libro de exorcismos, aunque fuera una absurda conclusión, en un rinconcito de si mismo una mini versión de él gritaba: "¡es normal!, ¡es normal!, ¡al menos si eres un Winchester!"

Alzó una mano y le quitó la bolsa, siempre era agradable jugar con su punto débil; la mirada juguetonamente amenazante del mayor le hizo sentir casi normal.

Se sentía bien, para que negarlo, sus retorcidas neuronas sabían desde hace bastante que lo necesitaba, que lo quería, que eran raros y punto; ¿qué importaba agregar un punto mas a la lista de rarezas? Necesitaba ese calor, por peligroso que fuese, así de simple.

W W W

"¿Qué piensa tanto mientras se come mis papas?" pensó Dean "¿no hizo su gran show dramático por la mañana?, y ¿qué diablos hace comiendo chatarra?"

Había sentido la tensión esfumándose lentamente. Si algo los diferenciaba era esa inteligencia en beneficio propio que a veces sacaba a relucir, si iba por algo, lo conseguía. Mataba a cuanto demonio o espíritu que se le cruzara, tenía a las chicas que quisiera y ¡vamos!, no se le iba a escapar alguien que conociera como a si mismo, de hecho, ya no _podía_ escapar.

Dean + dócil-Sammy + Impala = Dean agarrándolo de la camisa, para luego arrastrarlo por el parque hasta el Impala. Ya vería que se le ocurría.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: "Emboscada"**

Cuando quería algo, Dean era acción y las palabras justas. Sam lo sabía perfectamente, recordaba su ira en alguna pelea y ahora que iba por él, no era de extrañar la absoluta determinación con la que prácticamente lo había arrojado dentro del auto.

- ¡Dean!- reclamó, cuando se sentó en el asiento del conductor, recibiendo por respuesta una perversa sonrisa.

Turbado y claramente acalorado sintió el rugir del motor. No, no iba a preguntar, los cánones de sanidad mental eran distintos para un Winchester y lo que pudiera tener Dean en mente era más que inquietante. Permaneció en silencio y casi no notó cuando minutos después estaba siendo empujado hacia el interior de la habitación del hotel.

El mayor apenas cerró la puerta, lo acorraló contra la pared más cercana y comenzó a besarlo con cierta fiereza. Inmóvil sintió como esos brazos lo cubrían y sostenían, y como esa boca jugaba con la suya tomando el control.

Cuando escuchó a Dean ahogar un ronco jadeo en su cuello, abandonó la mayor parte de su resistencia. Se aferró a su cuerpo y hundiéndose por fin en su boca, se dejó guiar hasta la cama, donde prácticamente fue arrojado por Dean. Vio como se quitaba la polera y luego de lanzarla a un lado, se acercaba con absoluta determinación, hasta sentarse a horcajadas encima de sus caderas.

Sin dejar de mirarlo deslizó una de sus manos por su abdomen, arrastrando su polera en el acto, hasta que logró quitársela.

Comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras una de sus manos se perdía en su cabello, como si quisiese impedir que escapara. Fue descendiendo lentamente, entre mordidas y lametones, hasta que llegar al abdomen, volviendo su vista a Sam, que lo miraba entre extasiado y turbado.

- Tranquilo- le dijo en un susurro ronco- si quieres que pare sólo dime-

El menor asintió y dejó que le quitara el resto de la ropa. Cuando sintió la lengua de Dean sobre su erección supo que el último fragmento de autocontrol que le quedaba, acababa de irse lejos.

- ¡Sigue!- exclamó, viendo como hincado entre sus piernas, lo rodeaba con su boca y se movía de arriba abajo sin dejar de mirarlo.

Luego de un momento el mayor se detuvo y sonriéndole juguetonamente, se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa y alargó su brazo hacia el velador para tomar un pequeño pote de crema.

Mil cosas pasaron por la mente de Sam cuando tomó consciencia de lo que Dean estaba a punto de hacer y a pesar de todo, no pensó en negarse; se dejó besar sabiendo que no era mas una forma para distraerlo. Su hermano estaba siendo cuidadoso, pero a pesar de eso, no pudo evitar tensarse momentáneamente cuando lo invadió suavemente con sus dedos. Ya no había vuelta a atrás.

Cuando Dean comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente, no pudo dejar de mirar con total atención el rostro del Sam, en otra situación se hubiese concentrado en lo que él mismo estaba sintiendo, sin embargó ahí, en la cama con su propio hermano, no podía mas que mirar atontado su expresión algo tensa, con los ojos cerrados, casi sin respirar, dejándose hacer.

Sam gimoteó algo sin sentido al sentirse completamente invadido y volviéndose hacia el mayor le ordenó: "¡Hazlo ya!" mientras se aferraba a sus brazos.

Dean comenzó a moverse suavemente en su interior, cuidando de no hacerle daño, pero luego de unos minutos no pudo seguir conteniéndose y comenzó a embestirlo con más fuerza.

- ¡Mierda!, se siente demasiado bien- jadeó, al tiempo que su mano se deslizaba rápidamente por la erección de Sam. Luego de adentrarse un par de veces más, el orgasmo lo golpeó violentamente, primero a él y luego al menor.

Dean continuó aferrandose al ese cuerpo, que todavía se estremecía, agitado. Salió lentamente de Sam, aún perdido en sus sentidos. Cuando logró regular su respiración, limpió a ambos con la sábana y la arrojó a un lado, acurrucándose junto a su hermano.

- Me gustas demasiado- escuchó que le susurraba Dean antes de dormirse, y pensó que a pesar de que todo eso debía ser malo, muy malo, seguía sintiéndose cálido y seguro.

W W W

Sam despertó cuando sintió a Dean moverse a su lado, abrió a penas los ojos, y lo vio arrojar el celular encima del velador.

- Es temprano, vuelve a dormir- le dio un pequeño mordisco en el hombro y se acomodó boca abajo, posando una de sus manos en el abdomen del menor.

Sam se quedó quieto, mirando fijamente la pared, mientras trataba de procesar todo lo ocurrido. Bien, la noche anterior habían tenido sexo y Dean, ahí a su lado, se lo estaba tomando como lo más normal del mundo.

Pero él no podía, desnudo bajo las sábanas, con esa cálida mano que seguía en su abdomen, se sentía como el ser más sucio del mundo.

¡Diablos!, le había gustado y ¡Diablos!, no sabía como debía reaccionar ante todo lo ocurrido, porque algo era claro, lo que había pasado cambiaba definitivamente muchas cosas.

¿Fingiría que nada había pasado?, era absurdo, Dean estaba absolutamente decidido con _eso_. ¿Le seguiría el juego?, el problema era que todo era demasiado serio y complicado como para llamarlo un simple juego, y debía reconocer que de cierta forma el continuar era muy tentador.

Con un lío en su cabeza, volvió la vista hacia Dean que dormitaba suavemente; paseó sus ojos por su espalda, hasta llegar a su cuello y se le ocurrió que su corto y castaño cabello debía ser suave. Estaba a punto de acercar su mano, cuando notó una pequeña marca en la parte trasera del cuello. Se acercó y la vio, una pequeña pluma blanca.

- ¡Mierda!- exclamó, saliendo rápidamente de la cama.

3


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: "Algo mucho mejor"**

"Mierda, mierda, mierda" repetía en su mente mientras cogía su ropa interior y prácticamente corría al baño a encerrarse.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido?, era obvio que el enamoramiento de Dean había sido provocado, ya que era imposible que él, en su sano juicio, lo buscara de otra manera.

Había permitido que todo llegara muy lejos por lo que se sentía como el ser más inmoral y despreciable del planeta. Y aún peor era que en el fondo sabía que había permitido que las cosas pasasen, porque en algún recóndito lugar de si mismo lo deseaba y no le importaba, ni en lo más mínimo, que fueran hermanos y mucho menos hombres.

- Sam, ¿qué te pasa?, ¡abre la puerta!- escucho gritar a Dean al otro lado de la puerta, mas no pudo responder; estaba paralizado, intentando no llorar, mirando su reflejo en el espejo que le devolvía una imagen que le parecía absolutamente asquerosa.

Escuchó al mayor llamándolo por un par de minutos y tubo la certeza de que no podía seguir dañándolo. Tragándose su angustia se lavó el rostro y salió del baño.

- Hombre, ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Dean, mientras acercaba una mano hacia su hombro.

- Nada- respondió, alejándose rápidamente, no podía permitir que lo tocara, eso que estaba sintiendo no era real. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo ante la confundida mirada del mayor.

- Pasó algo… pero lo voy a arreglar Dean, juro que lo voy a arreglar- declaró con cierta desesperación, evitando sus ojos. Simplemente se le hacía imposible mirarlo.

Salió de la habitación apresuradamente, sintiendo como punzadas las palabras de su hermano, que le rogaban que se quedara, que le explicara.

W W W

- ¡Bobby, necesito tu ayuda!- exclamó cuando por fin contestó el teléfono.

- ¿Pasó algo?, ¿Dean esta bien?- su voz sonaba preocupada.

- Él esta bien- respondió, nervioso ante la mentira- es esto que estamos cazando…-

- ¿No pudieron debilitarlo con balas de plomo?-

- No, no lo afectó para nada, así que necesito un hechizo o algo para convocarlo-

- Hijo, ¿qué ganas con llamarlo?, es un Dios, probablemente mas peligroso que muchas otras cosas que hayan cazado…-

- Tengo un plan, confía en mí- lo interrumpió, tratando de sonar seguro, mas estaba lleno de dudas.

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que Bobby le diera las instrucciones para hacer el ritual, advirtiéndole nuevamente que tuviera mucho cuidado.

Cuándo comenzó a atardecer ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba, la sangre de cordero había sido un poco más difícil de conseguir, sin embargo se las ingenió para obtener un poco en un matadero no muy lejano al pueblo.

Por suerte se encontró con la iglesia cerrada, necesitaba hacer el ritual en algún lugar donde Eros hubiese estado.

Se coló por una puerta trasera y una vez adentro comenzó a trazar los símbolos en el suelo, frente al altar, rogando porque apareciera. Al cabo de unos segundos escuchó una juvenil voz a su espalda - ¿Me llamaste?-

Giró rápidamente y se encontró con Eros, que le sonreía a tan solo unos metros, apoyado en una columna, en una actitud totalmente despreocupada. Era extraño que un ser con una apariencia tan joven, fuera tan poderoso.

- ¿Porqué tuviste que elegir a Dean?- preguntó acercándose, sabiendo que a pesar de su rabia, no tenía ninguna arma para enfrentarlo y lo único que podía hacer era suplicar. Vio como le seguía sonriendo, sin intención de responder.

- ¡Solo haz que regrese el Dean de antes!- exclamó, desesperado ante su burlona expresión.

El Dios ladeó la cabeza y tras unos segundos preguntó.

- ¿Eso quieres?, se todo lo que pasó… y también se que te gustó-

- ¡Sólo arréglalo!- insistió.

- Creo que no- dijo, acercándose lentamente hacia Sam- ustedes dos siempre han sido absolutamente dependientes, capaces de dar la vida por el otro… yo sólo avivé un poco el fuego, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?-

- Por favor…- suplicó, sintiéndose vulnerable ante la penetrante mirada.

- No los entiendo, les doy un poco de amor y ustedes, los humanos, no hacen nada mas que retorcerlo todo, no son mas que sucios animales llenos de egoísmo…- hizo una pausa, en la que su expresión se relajó levemente- ¿pero sabes?, tu, Samuel Winchester no eres como todos. No entiendo porque quieres esto, pero lo haré, ya estoy cansado-

- ¿Qué harás?- pregunto, con aprensión.

- Algo mucho mejor de lo que esperas, pero te dolerá… te dolerá mucho- advirtió, alejándose fuera de su vista. Cuando Sam giró, buscándolo con la vista notó que ya no estaba.

W W W

Abrió de un golpe la puerta del hotel, necesitaba saber como estaba Dean. Miró a su alrededor y lo vio inconsciente en el suelo, a un lado de la cama, con un vaso cerca de su mano y una buena cantidad de algo que parecía cerveza a su alrededor.

Se acercó rápidamente y lo subió con algo de dificultad a la cama, tratando de hacerlo volver en si. Dean no reaccionaba.

Había tocado su cuello, por lo que sabía que sus latidos eran normales, era como si estuviera en un pesado sueño, ajeno al mundo. Se le ocurrió levantarlo levemente para mirar la parte trasera de su cuello, y se percató de que la marca había desaparecido. Era obvio que Eros había hecho algo pero, ¿por qué seguía inconciente?

Sintiéndose impotente lo tapó con una frazada y se sentó en la cama de al lado, sin saber que hacer.

Pasaban los minutos y horrorizado pensó que tal vez no iba a despertar de ese sopor. Esa noche, cuando Eros apareció en su habitación no fue capaz de proteger a Dean e impedir que le pusiera las manos encima; su hermano lo había protegido desde pequeño y ahora, permitiendo que lo dañaran, le devolvía la mano. Todo era su culpa.

Cuando al cabo de media hora notó que se movía ligeramente en la cama, prácticamente saltó a su lado para mirarlo más de cerca y aliviado vio como abría lentamente los ojos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: **

- ¡Dean!, ¿cómo te sientes?- le preguntó, reclinándose a su lado.

- Bien... ¿qué pasó?- miró alrededor desorientado.

- Te encontré en el suelo... inconsciente-

- ¿Qué diablos?- exclamó sentándose- no creo que esa chica... ¿cómo se llamaba?... ¡la chica! haya puesto algo en mi cerveza... no era del tipo inocente, si sabes a lo que me refiero- le cerró un ojo y sonrió satisfecho.

Sam, hecho un caos, no entendió el comentario. Se quedó observando al rubio sin saber que decir.

- Mira... quería divertirme un poco, ya buscaré las balas de plomo, mataremos a Cupido y nos iremos de este mugroso pueblo, ¿feliz?-

- Ya intentamos lo del plomo, y no sirvió...- comentó con cautela.

- ¿Qué?, ¿cuándo?-

- Hace un par de días atrás Dean, ¿recuerdas?-

- No- respondió en un sonido seco, lo miró tenso, en busca de una explicación.

Sam no supo si eso era bueno o muy malo, pero de cualquier modo pensó que aprovecharía esa oportunidad para remediar las cosas.

- Mira...- comenzó tras unos segundos, sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos- un par de días atrás, Eros te siguió hasta aquí, y entonces... y entonces hizo que siguieras a una chica-

- ¿A la chica del bar?- preguntó sorprendido.

- Lo importante es que terminó, ella esta lejos, probablemente recibiendo terapia por haber sido perseguida por un acosador- sonrió de manera forzada.

- ¡Já!, probablemente se sintió sobrepasada por mí- se defendió- puedo conquistar a la mujer que quiera-

- No a una lesbiana- dijo sin pensar. ¡Perfecto!, estaba haciendo referencias a homosexualidad.

- Las lesbianas son sexys...- comentó el mayor, recostándose nuevamente en la cama, mientras miraba el techo, pensativo.

Sam aprovechó ese momento para alejarse. Fue hacia la mesa y abrió la laptop sin saber que buscar; su mente repetía "esto es bueno, aprovéchalo, puedes solucionarlo todo", mas no podía bloquear lo que en realidad sentía, el no quería eso, y ese dolor que sentía en la garganta parecía estar a punto de romperlo en pedazos.

Escribió cosas sin sentido en el buscador, hasta que al cabo de unos minutos notó que no se podía concentrar en nada, no importaba lo que hiciese, "eso" no se iba a salir de su cabeza.

Le levantó y sin decir nada, salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Dean se quedó recostado pensando. Todo aquello era muy extraño, no era que esas cosas no solieran pasar a su alrededor, pero ahora había algo diferente. Si bien todo lo que le había dicho Sam calzaba, sentía que le estaba ocultando algo; tan solo le bastaba ver la cara con la que acababa de salir, para saber que ese algo era mas grave de lo normal.

Se levantó de la cama y apagó la condenada luz que parecía estar a kilómetros de distancia, su cuerpo pedía a gritos un poco de descanso, podía esperar a mañana para el interrogatorio.

Cuando Sam salió de la habitación su primer impulso fue ir hacia el Impala y alejarse del hotel, pero le bastó darle una mirada para saber que lo último que necesitaba era algo que estuviera impregnado a Dean, porque, ¡maldita sea!, su hermano parecía estar en todos lados.

Apuró el paso y tras andar unas cuantas cuadras entró en el primer bar que vio. Poco le importó que fuera el bar más asqueroso del pueblo, entró con decisión y le pidió Whisky al cantinero. Vio como sacaba un vaso y abría una nueva botella, ante lo que dijo:

- La quiero toda- le pasó unos billetes e ignorando el vaso, tomó el licor y se fue a una pequeña mesa del fondo.

Abrió el Whisky sin pensar y dio un largo trago, cuando sintió el alcohol quemándole lentamente la garganta, supo que ese dolor era extrañamente anestesiante, como si eso que lo hería por dentro, apagara en parte su angustia.

No supo al cabo de cuanto tiempo salió del bar, ni mucho menos como se las ingenió para caminar y llegar al hotel, pero cuando reconoció el Impala, se acercó a él y tras varios intentos logró abrir la puerta trasera.

Se encogió en el asiento, y cerró como pudo la puerta, la imagen de Dean parecía lejana, distorsionada. Lo único que sabia era que se sentía bien ahí, en ese espacio pequeño, recostado en el frío asiento... olía a Dean y era todo lo que necesitaba.

W W

Aquella mañana Dean despertó mas temprano de lo habitual. Miró hacia su derecha y vio que Sam no había regresado aún. Aquello no era usual, pero incluso el nerd de su hermano se escapaba algunas veces para divertirse.

Se metió a la ducha, ignorando la extraña sensación que sentía en el pecho, que parecía advertir que algo muy malo iba a pasar.

Minutos después salió de la habitación para irse a la cafetería de la esquina en busca de algo para desayunar, con un poco de suerte, encontraría pie de manzana.

Cuando iba pasando junto al Impala, notó que había algo adentro. Preguntándose porque diablos estaba Sam y sus dos metros acurrucados de manera imposible en el asiento trasero, golpeó suavemente la ventanilla. El menor despertó de un salto, dándole una patada al asiento.

- ¿Qué mierda haces durmiendo aquí?- preguntó medio riéndose.

Sam lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

- No preguntes estupideces- refunfuñó mientras salía del auto, logrando que el mayor soltara una sonora carcajada.

Claramente era de lo mas usual encontrarse a Sammy con una endiablada resaca durmiendo en el Impala.

- Necesito una ducha- murmuró estirándose, se sentía completamente acalambrado.

- ¡Lo que necesitas son varios litros de café!, vamos por el desayuno-

El desayuno fue absolutamente incómodo para Sam. Café, un pie cubierto de azucarada fruta y Dean lleno de preguntas. No importaba lo que dijera, su hermano era demasiado astuto como para saber que eso de perder la memoria y "Eros solo se fue" era una excusa demasiado simple e incluso estúpida. Poco le importaba, no había forma de que se enterase de todo lo ocurrido y sabía bien que con un par de días olvidaría el asunto.

WW

De vuelta al Hotel Sam fue directamente al baño a darse una ducha, se le ocurrió algo muy estúpido, quizás si estaba el tiempo suficiente lograría ahogarse adentro, rió mentalmente sintiéndose miserable.

Dean seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, aunque ya tenía bastante claro que no lograría sacarle nada más a su hermano. Estaba en eso cuando escuchó a Metallica en su celular, tomó su teléfono y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

-¡Bobby!- exclamó ansioso.

- Hola Dean, ¿cómo les fue con el ritual?-

- ¿Qué ritual?- preguntó

- ¿Cuál otro?, el de Eros... ¿lograron hablar con él?-

- Eso creo...- respondió Dean, intentando atar cabos, lo del ritual era un detalle demasiado importante como para que Sam olvidara comentarlo.

- ¿Lo lograron o no?- preguntó Bobby perdiendo la paciencia.

- Aún no, el tonto de Sam lo perdió, ¿me lo podrías enviar nuevamente?- Lo escuchó dar un suspiro cansado a través de línea, antes aceptar enviárselo a su mail.

Si su hermano no le explicaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo averiguaría por sus propios medios.

5


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: "Recuerdos borrados"

Dean miraba nervioso a su alrededor, empezaba a atardecer, por lo que comenzaban a formarse extrañas formas en las paredes de esa fábrica abandonada. Acababa de terminar de trazar los últimos símbolos y realmente no estaba seguro de que Eros acudiese o no a su llamada.

De pronto una suave risa lo sobresaltó, giro sobre sus talones rápidamente y reconoció al Dios a unos metros de él, sentado en una gigantesca caja de madera, meciendo con aire infantil los pies.

— Necesito saber que me hiciste— comenzó el mayor, acercándose con cautela.

El rubio ladeó el rostro, sonriéndole.

— ¡Dime!— demandó, sabiendo que tenía mucho que perder si perdía el control y provocaba ira en el inmortal, ira que evidentemente no seria capaz de manejar.

— Deberías preguntar que fue lo que tu mismo hiciste... ¡pero claro!, no lo recuerdas— entrecerró los ojos haciendo que su expresión se tornara algo maligna.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó con cautela— se que gracias a ti, ¡lo que sea que hayas hecho!, perseguí a una chica...—

Eros soltó una sonora carcajada, al tiempo que bajaba de la caja y daba un par de pasos, acercándose al Winchester.

— Así que eso fue lo que te contó...— hizo una pausa, acercándose aún mas a Dean— Verás, lo que pasó fue que te lo follaste, ¡a tu propio hermano!, y ahora ni siquiera lo recuerdas—

— ¡¿Qué?— exclamó horrorizado, casi sin entender lo que acaba de decir.

— Y tu querido hermanito vino a mí para que te hiciera olvidar todo—

Dean estaba paralizado, en su mente las palabras del Dios resonaban como algo terrorífico, imposible y al mismo tiempo probablemente cierto, ya que al fin de cuentas, ¿qué ganaba Eros, un ser absolutamente poderoso, con mentirle?.

— ¿Sabes?— agregó pensativo— yo no puedo crear amor de la nada, sólo hago que lo que ya existe salga a la superficie... pero ustedes son tan aburridos, están aquí, complicándose con todo. Ya tuve suficiente por hoy, ya sabes la verdad... solo queda una pregunta, ¿qué harás?—

Bajó instintivamente la vista hacia sus manos, preguntándose que había hecho. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, Eros ya no estaba.

No fue consciente de cómo volvió al Impala. De pronto se encontró sentado con el bolso entre sus manos mientras miraba fijamente la ruinosa fábrica. Bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que sus dedos temblaban ligeramente.

— ¡Mierda!— Exclamó arrojando sus cosas a un lado. Encendió el motor y arrancó violentamente dejando una nube de polvo a su paso.

Cuando volvió al hotel, luego de pasar como mil veces por la misma calle, se encontró con Sam dormido junto a un periódico, su laptop abierta y un par de latas de cerveza vacías.

Se quedó parado como un tonto, viendo como respiraba lentamente con el rostro sobre uno de sus brazos. "Eso nunca pasó", pensó, pero por alguna maldita razón estaba seguro que Eros le decía la verdad. No recordaba nada, pero el sentir que de alguna forma esos recuerdos borrados forzosamente se conectaban con Sam, parecía confirmarlo todo.

Tocó su hombro y se alejó, casi como si quemara.

El menor despertó sobresaltado, haciendo caer ruidosamente las latas al suelo. Le dirigió una mirada desorientada y soñolienta.

— Poltergeist...— susurró con la voz áspera, dando un largo bostezo. Se levantó y tras cerrar su computador, arrastró los pies hasta la cama de Dean, se sacó los zapatos y se derrumbó sobre ella.

— Esa es mi...— comenzó a decir Dean, viendo como un atontado Sam se acomodaba entre las colchas.

— Mañana...— dijo, antes de desaparecer aún vestido bajo las sábanas.

Dean rió internamente, Sammy parecía un oso polar en "estado de hibernación automática". Sin embargo ese pensamiento divertido se extinguió abruptamente, se llevó una mano a la cabeza en un gesto histérico, y se dijo "¡Quizás en esa cama pasó todo!". Se maldijo internamente por tener esa idea.

Caminó hacia la nevera y sacó una botella de ron, probablemente necesitaría como mil litros para olvidar todo eso.

W W

"Esto es perfecto", pensó Sam al despertar. No quiso abrir los ojos, así que se acurrucó un poco mas, sintiéndose cálido y seguro ahí acostado... ese hotel olía tan bien... De pronto abrió los ojos, sospechando. Giró lentamente la cabeza y notó que esa no era su cama.

Sintió como el color subía a su rostro y se levantó rápidamente, desestabilizándose en el proceso por el brusco movimiento. Dean no tenía porque mal interpretar el que hubiese dormido en su cama, ¿se había confundido antes, no?

Determinado en ignorar el asunto, caminó hacia el baño, notando en el trayecto que Dean no estaba. Seguramente había salido en busca del desayuno, concluyó.

Pero su hermano no volvió ni al desayuno, ni para almorzar, por lo que nervioso, pero razonando que no era bueno sacar conclusiones apresuradas, se dedicó a averiguar algo más sobre el caso del Poltergeist.

Necesitaba varias hierbas y un poco de tierra virgen de cementerio, pero como su hermano se había llevado el auto, lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar.

A las cuatro de la tarde su estómago rugió de hambre, por lo que tras tomar las llaves de la habitación salió en la búsqueda de algo para comer. En una esquina encontró un pequeño puesto de comida mejicana, así que provisto de un burrito gigante relleno con verduras, caminó hasta el pequeño parque, cercano al hotel.

Inconscientemente había llegado a ese lugar, donde en parte había comenzado todo.

Pero mientras miraba un joven árbol sujeto con una guía, supo que había tomado una decisión. Escondería en alguna parte lo que había pasado, y quizás con un poco de suerte lograría olvidar todo. Todo volvería a ser como siempre.

W W

Mas tarde, cuando regresó al hotel, se encontró con Dean sentado frente a la mesa, anudando cuatro pequeñas bolsas de género.

— ¡Ey!— lo saludó— ¿eso es...?—

— Bolsas de hechizos para ahuyentar al Poltergeist— respondió el mayor, concentrado en su tarea.

— Oh— dijo lacónico, recordando vagamente haber mencionado algo la noche anterior.

— ¿Tienes la dirección?—

— Si, la casa del alcalde esta a las afueras del pueblo—

— Ajá, deberíamos ir cuando anochezca— se levantó y se sentó frente al televisor con el control remoto en una mano, para luego exclamar animado— ¡Tío, va a comenzar la maratón del Dr. Sexy!—

El menor rió entre dientes, mientras escuchaba el ruido de una bolsa de papas fritas abriéndose, ¿cómo diablos lo hacía para nunca enfermar con tanta chatarra que comía?

W W

A las una de la mañana estaban en plena carrera alejándose de la casa del alcalde. El plan había resultado como esperaban. Con la última bolsa que enterró Dean en uno de los cuatro vértices de la casa, se escuchó una ensordecedora explosión que hizo estallar los vidrios del segundo piso. Evidentemente el Poltergeist se había ido.

Lo que no esperaban era que el regordete alcalde, provisto con un rifle, comenzara a disparar desde el segundo piso buscando a los culpables.

Enteros y por fin a salvo, lo único en lo que pensaron al llegar al hotel fue en descansar. Sam fue el primero en quitarse su chaqueta y pantalones, metiéndose directamente a la cama (esta vez, la correcta). Al minuto, tras poner una línea de sal en la puerta, Dean hizo lo mismo. Se cubrió con las colchas y se quedó mirando la oscura nada, mientras pensaba.

El día anterior, mientras buscaba lo que necesitaba para hacer las bolsas de hechizos, todo "eso" no había dejado de dar vueltas en su cabeza. No podía ignorarlo, y sabía que al menos debía decir lo siento, o la culpa se lo comería vivo.

Su hermano era la persona más importante en su vida, lo había dañado y ni siquiera recordaba como.

Armándose de valor y sabiendo que el menor aún no dormía, se dio vuelta hacia su hermano, en medio de la oscuridad.

— Sam...— susurró

— ¿Mmmm?— fue la ahogada respuesta.

— Yo...yo se lo que pasó— dijo Dean con la voz ronca.

5


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: "Duerme"**

Sam quedó paralizado en su cama. Sintió como si esa corta frase lo hubiese atravesado violentamente, congelándolo. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir ante esto?

— Yo no recuerdo— continuó Dean, dudoso— pero lo que sea que haya hecho lo siento—

Aguardó durante unos tensos segundos que contestara algo, para finalmente casi susurrar — Sam, deberíamos hablar…—

— Esta bien, no es necesario decir más— respondió en una voz extraña.

— Pero…—

— ¡Sólo quiero dormir!, ¿vale?— exclamó cortando la réplica del mayor.

Giró, dándole la espalda y se mordió instintivamente la mano, intentando contener algo que parecía estar a punto de desbordarse en su interior. ¿Qué se hacía cuando algo así pasaba?, claramente no tenía un manual de psicología del incesto o algo parecido.

Cerró los ojos, frustrado por los mismos pensamientos que lo habían torturado hace días, "él lo había permitido, él había querido", pero en esta situación todo sonaba aún más monstruoso. Sintió que la respiración de Dean estaba demasiado cerca, y concluyó que todo esto era como una cruel y retorcida pesadilla, y él estaba atrapado en ella.

A la mañana siguiente Sam despertó con una desagradable pesadez en la cabeza, probablemente no había dormido más que un par de horas, y Blue Oyster Cult sonando estridentemente desde el celular de su hermano, fue todo lo que necesitó para despejarse completamente.

"Hola Bobby" saludó, a lo que siguió un par de repuestas cortas, un falso "todo esta bien", para terminar anotando sobre una boleta que estaba en la mesita de noche una dirección.

— ¡Ey!—exclamó al notar que había despertado— Bobby necesita que le hagamos un favor. Quiere que recojamos una caja donde una amiga—

— ¿Muy lejos?—

— Sí… si partimos ahora mismo, quizás lleguemos en la noche—

Empacaron sus pertenencias, que se reducían a un par de bolsos con sus enserespersonales, más otro con armas y rústicos utensilios para su mantenimiento, y partieron sin más, decididos a hacer lo que siempre hacían, cubrir kilómetros de carretera, quizás con la pequeña esperanza interna de atenuar lo sucedido.

Cuando dieron las dos de la tarde, Dean llevaba varias horas al volante. Dio un vistazo a su dormido acompañante, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en la parte derecha del asiento, como si quisiera alejarse lo más posible de él. Intentando no pensar en eso, giró a la derecha y entró a una destartalada gasolinera. Bajó del Impala y le pidió a un pecoso joven de aspecto tímido, que le llenara el estanque, mientras se dirigía al pequeño local de comida.

Cuando volvió al auto, con una bolsa de papel llena de provisiones, donde no faltaban unas cuantas golosinas, papas fritas, gaseosas y un par de sándwiches preparados (esos que siempre le parecían demasiado pequeños), Sam había despertado, y erguido en su asiento, no dijo nada cuando depositó la bolsa encima de él.

— Qué hambre— murmuró mientras sacaba un emparedado de pollo y queso de la bolsa— ¿Cambiamos?, ya has conducido bastante—

— No es necesario, estoy bien— fue la respuesta, notando que estaba falsamente concentrado en su sándwich, como una excusa evidente para no mirarlo.

Arrancó el motor y volvió a la carretera, dejando una nube de humo a su paso. Se le ocurrió que el muchacho que lo había atendido probablemente se haría viejo en ese sitio, sin ser capaz de ver otra realidad, que la que encerraba esa oxidada gasolinera.

Un par de horas mas tarde, su hermano ya se había aburrido de juguetear (o lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo) con su celular y tras tomar unos sorbos de su bebida de naranja, volvió a acurrucarse para seguir durmiendo. Dean buscó a tientas en la bolsa otra golosina más. Hace bastante que ya se había comido su emparedado y un par de barras de chocolate, y era claro que esas chucherías no lograban llenarlo.

Se relajó sabiendo que Sam estaba lejos de allí, sumido en algún desconocido sueño. "Ya no tengas pesadillas" le dijo en su pensamiento, a pesar de que hace bastante tiempo había aceptado que ya no podía protegerlo como antes; pero no por eso dejaría de intentarlo.

Volvió a su mente el encuentro que tubo con Eros, hace tan sólo un par de días. Desde entonces, tras haber repasado cada palabra que dijo el juvenil dios, había vuelto incansablemente a una frase en particular, "yo no puedo crear amor de la nada, sólo hago que lo que ya existe salga a la superficie".

Al comienzo se había sentido demasiado aturdido como para entender esas palabras, pero ahora que iban adquiriendo de alguna retorcida manera sentido, había llegado incluso a llamarlas una "revelación"

Vio como el sol, que hace una hora brillaba furiosamente en lo alto del cielo, comenzaba a disminuir su energía, comenzando a deslizarse perezosamente hacia el horizonte, creando las primeras y tenues sombras en los árboles resecos que rodeaban el camino.

Pensó en su vida, en todos esos años junto a su hermano. Inicialmente se había sentido sobrepasado por la responsabilidad que significaba cuidarlo en las largas ausencias de Johnn, pero conforme se fue haciendo mayor se fue volviendo más consciente de cuanto le quería, de cuan importante era para él que Sam consiguiera su felicidad, aún cuando esto significara condenarse a una vida que le parecía una maldición, con tal de seguir fiel a un padre que amaba, pero cuyo camino no deseaba realmente seguir.

Pero Eros no hablaba de amor de hermanos, el que claramente era incuestionable, sino de uno que era de otro tipo, que se entrelazaba con la pasión.

Hace una semana no se habría cuestionado algo de ese tipo, pero algo se removía inquieto en su interior, como si luego de haber dormido por largos años, despertara de un sueño autoimpuesto.

Quizás siempre las cosas habían sido así, y ahora comprendía que esa posesividad que siempre había considerado insana, probablemente se relacionaba con la necesidad de tenerlo sólo para él, lejos de los otros.

Acaso no era cierto que cuando conoció en esa fatídica noche, hace tan sólo un par de años a Jess, había enmascarado con un absurdo coqueteo su incomodidad. Él iba preparado para encontrar a Sam viviendo solo, quizás saliendo con una chica, pero no en algo tan serio, como compartir junto a alguien un hogar. En ese momento ocultó lo que creyeron eran celos de que en tan corto tiempo estuviera construyendo una relación estable, una familia. Pero lo que realmente lo había desconcertado era que estuviera haciendo una nueva vida con una extraña, una nueva vida que no lo incluía a él.

Cerró la ventana, protegiéndose del frío viento del atardecer. A lo lejos divisó un maltrecho letrero de bienvenida a la pequeña ciudad. Suspiró agradecido, en breve encontrarían un lugar donde quedarse, ya que todas esas horas al volante lo habían cansado de sobremanera.

Minutos después ingresó a un pintoresco hostal, que encontró tan solo un par de minutos después de pasar junto al letrero. Era una alargada construcción de un piso, dividida en distintas habitaciones de color verde y naranja, cuyas puertas daban directamente al estacionamiento. Se estacionó en uno de los lugares libres y movió el hombro de Sam para despertarlo.

— ¡¿Qué?— exclamó, dando una patada.

— Llegamos— respondió, esperando su reacción al ver el lugar. En menor de limitó a alzar una ceja y bajarse del auto para estirar las piernas.

Tras solicitar la habitación, Sam tomó su chaqueta y salió en busca de algo para cenar, Dean estaba tan agotado que se sacó los zapatos y se arrojó sobre una de las camas, cubierta por una colorida colcha. Necesitaba con urgencia descansar, aunque fueran unos minutos, mientras esperaba.

Sintió que acababa de poner la cabeza sobre la almohada cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, cuando vio el reloj del velador notó que eran las once de la noche. Había dormido un par de horas y se sentía igual de agotado. Por alguna razón que mejor no preguntaría, Sam se había demorado demasiado en conseguir la comida.

Comenzaron a comer en un silencio incómodo, Dean no estaba disfrutando como habitualmente lo hacía mientras comía, estaba masticando todo de forma mecánica, sin prestar atención en lo que se llevaba a la boca.

— Me voy— declaró Sam de pronto— es lo mejor—

— Espera— lo atajó Dean, observando que su hermano completamente tenso, tenía la mirada fija en los restos de su comida— ni siquiera hemos hablado—

— ¿Qué quieres que hablemos?, ya pasó, no es tu culpa—

— ¿Te hice daño?— preguntó Dean con cautela y viendo que no respondía le dijo casi rogando— Sam, esto se va a solucionar, no se como, pero se va a solucionar. Por favor perdóname, perdóname por lo que te hice—

Sam cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego lo miró directo a los ojos. El mayor sintió como si se le helara la sangre, nunca había visto tal expresión de dolor y desesperación en los ojos de su hermano, si siquiera cuando su padre había muerto.

— No entiendes Dean, no te puedo culpar por nada… ¿no te das cuenta que a pesar de ese hechizo o lo que fuera, nadie me obligo?—

— ¡¿Qué no te obligué?—exclamó pasmado.

— Es suficiente— declaró con la angustia latente en su voz, se levantó y miró a su alrededor buscando sus cosas.

Cogió su bolso de la cama más lejana y caminó hacia la entrada.

— ¡No te puedes ir!— dijo cogiéndolo del brazo izquierdo, sin saber como justificar que se quedara.

Sam en un movimiento rápido dejó caer el bolso y con la mano derecha cogió su hombro y le dio un beso rápido, algo mas parecido a un choque de bocas que un beso propiamente tal. Dean se quedó quieto, sin quitar la mano que seguía aferrada al brazo de Sam, reteniéndolo.

— ¿Ves cuál es el problema? — se alejó, mientras se le inundaban los ojos de lágrimas. —Déjame ir— rogó.

— No, no…— musitó Dean.

Le bastó mirarlo un segundo, para acercarse más y estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Lo abrazó fuerte, sintiendo como tiritaba mientras sollozaba. "Perdóname, perdóname" se repetía en su mente, mientras una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Quizás estuvieron un minuto o más así, él sosteniendo firmemente ese cuerpo tan alto, que parecía a punto de derrumbarse debilitado por el llanto. Cuando notó que comenzaba a calmarse, lo empujó levemente a la cama y le dijo suplicante, "Acuéstate, necesitas dormir".

Se alejó para apagar la luz y volvió a su lado. Le quitó los zapatos y lo obligó a meterse bajo las sábanas.

— Duerme— susurró mientras se sentaba en la cama, junto a él.

Sólo sabía una cosa, no lo iba a rechazar y mucho menos abandonar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: "Rendirse"**

Dean se quedó allí, sentado, mirando en la penumbra lo poco que quedaba visible del cabello de su hermano, que le daba la espalda escondido bajo las sábanas. Sentía un inquietante cosquilleo en los labios, quizás porque sabía que no era la primera vez que eso pasaba, pero si la primera vez que estaba consciente.

La imagen de Sam acercándose bruscamente para besarlo de manera torpe, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

W W W

Esa noche Sam no tuvo sueños. Cuando despertó no quiso abrir los ojos, ya que pensó que si miraba a su alrededor, todo podría caerse a pedazos, pero si se quedaba allí, engañando al día con un sueño fingido, era imposible que las cosas fueran mal.

Podía imaginar mil escenarios, unos trágicos, otros esperanzadores, pero se negaba a sumergirse en ellos; ya que al menos por unos minutos podía permanecer quieto, sin hacerse cargo de nada.

Dean no estaba. No lo escuchaba respirando a su lado, o moviéndose por la habitación. ¿Y si se había ido?, ¿y si luego de sentir lástima, había cogido el Impala para poner mil kilómetros de distancia entre él y esa insana situación?

Luego de largos minutos en los que prefirió volver a su letargo, sintió la puerta abrirse y para su alivio comprobó que no se había ido.

Se levantó de la cama y se volvió con cautela hacia el mayor, quién sentado sobre la mesa, estaba abriendo con entusiasmo un endeble recipiente plástico con un gran trozo de pie adentro.

Se sentó frente a él y acercó hacia sí un trozo de pie similar. Bebió de su café y notó que era como le gustaba, capuccino con crema extra, sin azúcar. Ese detalle tan usual le pareció distinto, cargado esta vez con un nuevo significado.

— Gracias— dijo tímido, ante lo que Dean respondió con una sonrisa breve, pero sincera, antes de comenzar a devorar esa azucarada masa, mezcla de manzana y crema.

Tras comer fueron a cumplir con la petición de Bobby. Su amiga, una mujer rubia, de unos cuarenta años, con una belleza madura y elegante, los recibió amablemente, para entregarles sin hacerles mayores preguntas una caja de tamaño mediano, firmemente sellada por dos candados oxidados.

¿Qué hicieron luego de eso?, lo que se suponía que debían hacer. Volver nuevamente a la carretera, aún cuando acababan de viajar interminables kilómetros para recoger esa dichosa caja para Bobby.

Esta vez Sam iba al volante. Por una parte Dean lucía evidentemente cansado por haber manejado sin descanso el día anterior, y por otra no se imaginaba intentando dormir con el mayor completamente despierto al volante, separados únicamente por un pequeño espacio que parecía estar lleno de mil cosas invisibles e incómodas. De todas formas, sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerse ocupado.

Y pasaron las horas y llegaron a la casa de Bobby, acordando quizás en un mudo acuerdo, que no debían quedarse. Porque Bobby los conocía demasiado, porque Bobby no dudaría en preguntarles cosas, porque era demasiado pronto para hablar y punto.

Así fueron transcurriendo los días, las cosas eran como antes, pero a la vez completamente diferentes. Dean veía tele y comía chatarra, mientras él buscaba casos en su laptop, sólo que ahora no se metía con él con las típicas bromas como "tu eres la chica" o "conduce tú, cariño".

Era inquietantemente amable y mas allá de fingir que nada había pasado, a veces se lo encontraba mirándolo de manera profunda, como analizándolo, para luego volver a lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Cada uno de estos episodios le ponía los pelos de punta, y a pesar de que era evidente que Dean no pretendía salir corriendo lejos de él, lo turbaba no saber que estaba pensando. ¿Habrá llegado a alguna conclusión?, se preguntaba.

A veces se le ocurría que quizás sentía lástima por tener un hermano que primero había pedido a su novia y ahora, por culpa de él mismo, se había vuelto "marica". Pero él no era gay, o al menos no recordaba haber fantaseado con algún otro hombre anteriormente… aunque el sólo cuestionarse que diablos era, estaba claramente fuera de lo que podía manejar en esos momentos.

Llegó la segunda semana, en la que cazaron a un escurridizo fantasma y comenzaron a investigar un nuevo caso, el de un collar supuestamente maldito. Hablaban de todo, menos de eso.

Una noche se quedó dormido mientras escuchaba a Dean en la cama de al lado, viendo una película mientras desenvolvía algún dulce o chocolate que hacía mucho ruido.

De pronto despertó de un salto al sentir el ruido de algo caerse. No se imaginaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se había dormido, pero la película había terminado y la habitación estaba a oscuras.

Escuchó a Dean bufando por lo bajo mientras buscaba a tientas algo en el piso, hasta que un par de bufidos después pareció encontrar ese algo. La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio, pero tubo esa incómoda sensación de que su hermano sabía que estaba despierto y lo estaba observando a través de la oscuridad.

— ¿Sam?— le preguntó bajito, ante lo que prefirió no responder.

Escuchó el suave sonido que hacen las colchas cuando alguien las mueve y luego, para su desconcierto, a Dean levantando sus propias sábanas y encaramándose a su lado.

— ¿Qué haces?— le preguntó, haciéndole espacio casi por reflejo.

— Shhh…— susurró el mayor, al tiempo que se acomodaba.

Esos día parecía haberse vuelto mas sensible, por lo que sintió el suave, pero inconfundible aroma a chocolate proveniente de Dean, al tiempo notaba que estaba ahí, a su espalda, lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su calor, pero no para llegar a tocarlo directamente.

— Duérmete— murmuró y sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica en la nuca, allí donde Dean acaba de rozarlo con su aliento.

El mayor apoyó una mano en su brazo, y sintió como si le quemara donde le acaba de tocar. Tras esto Dean se quedo quieto, muy quieto, respirando acompasadamente en su cuello.

Cuando Sam despertó por la mañana Dean ya se había levantado. En la noche había pensado que era imposible que pudiera quedarse dormido con Dean así de cerca, pero finalmente había terminado relajándose con la tranquila calidez de su hermano.

El mayor estaba sentado en una pequeña mesa con tres sillas junto a la ventana, mientras bebía café y leía un diario.

Se metió al baño sin decir nada, pero cuando se encontró a solas, entre esas cuatro pareces, se sonrió así mismo, sintiendo algo liviano y alegre en el pecho.

La noche siguiente y la que siguió Dean hizo lo mismo. Casi como un ritual se acostaba en su propia cama, pero en alguna hora de la noche terminaba pasándose a la de Sam y este le hacía espacio sin protestar. Si no lo hablaban, no habían palabras incómodas.

W W W

Eran las doce de la noche y estaban estacionados tras unos arbustos, que les permitían ver entre las ramas una gran casa azul, con un amplio antejardín iluminado por una multitud de pequeños faros. Hace como una hora los dueños habían apagado las luces, sin embargo preferían esperar un poco más, hasta estar seguros de que no despertarían.

Por fin habían dado con el paradero del collar maldito. No habían podido evitar la muerte de la antigua propietaria, pero tras interrogar insistentemente a un vendedor de la tienda de antigüedades donde había ido a parar la joya, habían logrado obtener esta dirección.

Media hora más tarde, provistos de guantes (debían evitar tocar el collar), unas pequeñas linternas y las infaltables navajas, se encaminaron sigilosamente hacia la cerca que protegía el patio trasero. Era obvio que la casa estaba protegida por alguna alarma, sin embargo era bastante simple lo que debían hacer, y ni siquiera necesitaban preocuparse en desactivar la alarma. Abrieron los dos candados que mantenían cerrada una reja metálica que protegía un gran ventanal y luego de que Sam quitara el seguro interno con su navaja, lograron ingresar.

A la luz de sus linternas distinguieron una serie de costosos muebles y cuadros que adornaban las paredes, los cuales le parecieron bastante aburridos a Dean.

Sam se dirigió a la sala de estar, mientras el comenzaba a hurgar los cajones de un gran estante a la izquierda del comedor. Estaba a punto de inspeccionar un segundo mueble, al otro lado de la mesa, cuando se le ocurrió iluminarla. Encima de ella, junto a unas cuantas copas y platos que habían quedado de la cena anterior, descansaba un estuche cuadrado de color negro, que dejaba ver a través de un cristal un elaborado collar con piedras rojas en su interior.

El mayor se apresuró a tomarlo y guardarlo dentro de su chaqueta. Justo cuando pensó que todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien, escuchó el agudo grito de una niña y el ruido de algo de vidrio al estrellarse contra el piso, proveniente de la sala de estar. Corrió hacia ella y tras exclamar, "¡lo tengo!", ambos salieron corriendo hacia el ventanal. Alcanzaron a escuchar un par gritos airados y la alarma que acaba de activarse, antes de bordear la casa y saltar con desesperada rapidez la cerca. Abordaron el Impala y a toda velocidad partieron rumbo al hotel, en cosa de segundos la policía iba a estar en el lugar.

— Eso estuvo cerca— comentó Dean en un suspiro de alivio, cuando por fin llegaron al estacionamiento.

Le pidió al menor que escondiera el collar en un compartimento que sólo ellos conocían del maletero, mañana buscarían la forma de destruirlo, ya que lo único que quería era volver a la calma del pequeño cuarto en el que estaban alojados.

Mientras se encaminaba hacia la habitación, con Sam a su espalda, notó que a pesar de que estaba algo cansado, sentía que su mente estaba mas clara que nunca, viendo incluso todo lo que le rodeaba con una extraña claridad, esa que sentía las pocas veces que se desvelaba.

Mas tarde, mientras se lavaba los dientes mirando su reflejo en el espejo del baño (el menor ya se había acostado), terminó de aceptar la decisión que hace ya bastante había tomado. Había observado durante días a su hermano y tras terminar de armar el rompecabezas en el que se hacia convertido su mente, concluyó que todo parecía estar determinado a acabar de esa manera, casi como si cada cosa que habían vivido los hubiese conducido hasta esta situación. Juntos, pero de otra manera.

Si bien en un inicio se había sentido absolutamente angustiado, en estos momentos veía las cosas de otra modo, casi como si algo que llevaba contenido años y años en su pecho se aflojara por fin, permitiéndole respirar en paz. Ahora comprendía hasta que extremo le quería.

Salió del lavabo y tras quitarse los zapatos apagó la luz.

Se paró junto a la cama del menor y notando que seguía despierto, le dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, "Sam, quiero que me beses".

El silencio se hizo inquietante, hasta que sintió la mano de su hermano buscando la suya para atraerlo hacia la cama. Inclinado sobre una de sus rodillas, sintió esos cálidos dedos explorando su rostro, hasta que Sam se acercó y alcanzó sus labios en un beso suave, incluso tímido.

De pronto lo atrajo hacia sí, obligándolo a tenderse junto a él para profundizar el beso. En un segundo sintió el roce de su lengua sobre los labios, sensación que le provocó un repentino escalofrío en la espalda. ¿Cuándo se había transformado en una quinceañera?, pensó irritado, pero luego comprendió que era inevitable, ya que todo eso era completamente distinto a lo que fuera que hubiese hecho o experimentado antes.

Lentamente, y sin dejar de reclamar su boca, Sam comenzó a deslizarse encima de él, apresándolo con su cuerpo. Sintió como ese aroma tan familiar, la esencia de Sam, inundaba sus sentidos, y presa de una repentina impaciencia, alargó una mano y lo sujetó del cabello para alejarlo. Se incorporó, quedando ambos arrodillados frente a frente.

Por un segundo logró ver en la penumbra una sombra de miedo en la expresión del menor, y en ese mínimo instante comprendió cuan frágil era Sam en esos momentos. Lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó como sólo él podía besarlo, tomando el control, sin la delicadeza con la que besaría a una chica, sino que adueñándose de su boca con violencia, hambriento por apropiarse de todo lo que había en él.

Deslizó sus manos por las caderas del menor y alcanzó el borde de la polera, notando como éste subía dócilmente los brazos para que se la quitara, dejándolo sólo en boxers. Pensó que el pelinegro iba a hacer lo mismo, sin embargo se limitó a levantar su polera y comenzó a dar besos y lametones en su pecho y estómago. — No es necesario— le dijo en un susurro ahogado, cuando supo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sin embargo el otro lo ignoró, y bajándole la ropa interior, cogió su dureza y la cubrió con sus labios.

Debilitado por las sensaciones, se inclinó hacia atrás respirando agitadamente, mientras sentía que Sam subía y bajaba en un delicioso vaivén. Cuando se percató de que estaba cerca de su límite, lo obligó a incorporarse, estremeciéndose por esa gran mano que seguía rodeando su erección.

Volvió a besarlo y deslizó una mano hasta alcanzar el pene del menor y comenzó a acariciarlo pensando en como a él mismo le gustaba, intentando concentrarse todo lo que podía, a pesar de su propia excitación.

Con su mano libre, Sam se aferró a su hombro mientras jadeaba de manera incontrolable contra su cuello.

— ¡No-no puedo más!— exclamó estremeciéndose, aferrándose aún mas al cuerpo del mayor.

Cuando Dean sintió su mano húmeda, cubierta por la semilla se Sam, no pudo seguir conteniéndose, y sintió como el orgasmo lo golpeaba en exquisitas y placenteras oleadas.

Hundió el rostro en el cuello de Sam y luego de largos segundos se apartó levemente.

— Escúchame Sam… tu sabes que te quiero, siempre te he querido…— su sonaba ronca por la agitación — pero ahora te quiero también de este modo—

Sam no dijo nada, y se limitó a abrazarse aún con más fuerza al cuerpo de su hermano.

— Te amo— le susurró antes de volver a hundir el rostro en su cabello y recordó a Eros. Él tenía razón, era imposible fabricar un sentimiento como el que él sentía con algún embrujo o magia.

Cuando Sam escuchó esas dos simples palabras, sintió como si algo se le paralizara en el pecho y cerrando los ojos con fuerzas se quedó quieto, absorto en esa calidez. Dean siempre evitaba decir lo que sentía, pero ahí, en la soledad de esa habitación le había dicho que lo amaba, el sentimiento que él mismo había descubierto dentro de su alma.

W W W

Un chico rubio, de aspecto joven espiaba despreocupadamente por una pequeña ventana de madera. De pronto vio a ese hombre de cabello corto que lo había convocado, saliendo desnudo del baño mientras canturreaba alegremente. El pelinegro que seguía acostado se sonrojó levemente cuando lo vio recorrer la habitación antes de coger su ropa, tras lo cual se apresuró a entrar al baño haciendo que el otro soltara una sonora carcajada.

El rubio se rió entre dientes y bajó del lugar donde estaba parado de manera imposible, y se alejó caminando con las manos en los bolsillos hacia las afueras del estacionamiento.

De vez en cuando se le hacia agradable detenerse a contemplar a los humanos que parecían hacer lo imposible para no enamorarse. Al menos esos se habían rendido.

Salió por fin del estacionamiento, y con una última sonrisa desapareció.

**FIN.**

**Notas Finales:**

Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron este fic y se dieron el tiempo para comentar. Fue todo un desafío para mí escribirlo por lo que estoy muy feliz de haber completado la historia. ¡Gracias! :D


End file.
